Thank you
by Kaede15
Summary: After Naruto defeats Haku and his ice mirrors Sasuke wants to thank him. If you don't like boyxboy don't read. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Enjoy! Please review! I do not own any of these characters.


**Author's note**:

This is my first fanfic, actually I've never written a story, unless it was for school, so please be nice, and I hope you

like it, if not I'm sorry, and I hope you don't hate me, I promise to keep writing so that I will get better. I would

really appreciate it if you would read and review. I don't mind flames, so if you have something against my story

please tell me and I will try to do better next time. I love fanfics, and after reading like a thousand of them, I

decided that it would be the coolest thing in the world if I could write a story and have it on here, and now I do.

Yay me. Well, have fun and thank you for reading.

Love,

Kaede15

**Thank You**

**Prologue:**

Naruto is alone in his room at the bridgebuilders' house, after defeating Haku and his ice mirrors. He had never

been this confused in his life, when he thought that Sasuke was dead, he began to think about how much he

really meant to him.

**--**

**Naruto's POV:**

He didn't know what he would have done if Sasuke would have died. The mere thought of it bringing tears to his

eyes. He thought of how calm Sasuke seemed in the face of danger, even if he was afraid. He thought of how

skilled of a ninja Sasuke was and how he, Naruto, wasn't nearly as skilled as him, he thought of how perfect

Sasuke was in every way and how when the light hit him at the right angle, he is the most beautiful thing he has

ever seen. 'Eww... What am I thinking, I hate Sasuke and he's my sworn enemy, and besides he's a boy and I

am definitely not gay. Am I? And besides, even if I did like him it's not like Sasuke would ever in a million

years return my feelings.'

**--**

**Sasuke's POV:**

'Why can't I just tell Naruto how I feel, I've wanted to for so long, but I just can't find the courage. All I can

think about is Naruto, but what if I telll him and he doesn't feel the same way about me? I don't think I could

handle that. He probably doesn't even like boys. Someone as hot as him could have anyone he wants (atleast

in Sasuke's opinion). Naruto is so awesome, he defeated Haku, something I couldn't even dream of doing.

But when did Naruto become that powerful?... Who cares, he saved my life, oh Naruto you don't know how

much I want to_ thank you.'_ Sasuke thought to himself a smile crossing his face as he thought of a few things he

would like to do to _thank_ naruto.'That is it, tonight is the night that I am going to tell Naruto how I feel.' thought

Sasuke.

**--**

**Naruto's POV:**

'Okay, so maybe I do have feelings for Sasuke, I can't do anything about them. If I walked up to Sasuke and

told him that I was gay, and that I had feelings for him, he would probably kill me. For some reason Sasuke just

doesn't seem like the type of person that would like other guys, although I know a lot of girls that are in love with

him, and have never seen him show the slightest bit of interest in them.' Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it

was after midnight and decided to go to sleep, that last thought about Sasuke cheering him up a little.

**--**

**Normal POV:**

After spending a lot of time thinking of ways to tell Naruto how he felt, he noticed that it was almost one in the

morning and decided it would have to wait until he woke up. On his way to bed he passed Naruto's room and

noticed that the door wasn't shut all the way. He peeked inside and found Naruto lying in bed, back to the door,

sleeping. Then Sasuke had an idea, he would just go in and watch Naruto sleep for a while, that couldn't hurt

anything right? He slowly opened the door wider and quietly walked over to stand by Naruto's bed. 'Naruto is so

handsome when he is asleep.' (not that he isn't when he is awake) His face was lit up by the moonlight streaming

through the window, so that Sasuke could see every detail of his beautiful face. He just loved the whisker marks

on his cheeks. Somehow Sasuke was content on just watching his love sleep.

**--**

**Normal POV:**

'I want to kiss his gorgeaus mouth.' Sasuke thought, staring longingly at the sleeping Naruto. At that momment

Naruto began to mumble incoherently in his sleep. 'I wonder what he is dreaming of.?' "...Sasuke..." Naruto

mumbled, as if to answer Sasuke's question. 'What?, he's dreaming of me,' Sasuke thought, his face quickly

reddening. "...I want to tell you that I..." the rest of what Naruto said was muffled by his pillow. "What do you

want to tell me?", demanded Sasuke. Not meaning to say it so loud. "Huh..," Naruto was awake now, but he

didn't notice Sasuke standing inches away.

**--**

**Naruto's POV:**

'That was a good dream,' thought Naruto, remembering the dream he just had about him telling Sasuke how he

felt, and Sasuke feeling the same way. Seeing the clock and realizing that it was only a little past one Naruto

decided that he would go get a glass of water. Naruto got out from under the covers and was almost to the

door before he realized that he was still at the bridgebuilder's house so he couldn't walk around naked. (Naruto

always sleeps in the nude) He turned around to grab some clothes, and that's when he noticed that he wasn't

alone. Sasuke was in his room!? Blushing he quickly covered himself as best as he could and demanded to know

why Sasuke was there. "I...I don't now", was all Sasuke could manage seeing as how he was too busy staring at

Naruto's naked body to give a proper answer. 'Oh, god Naruto is even more gorgeous than I thought. Look at

his perfect, dimpled ass,' Sasuke thought, starting to drool. "What do you mean you don't know, and what are

you staring at?" Naruto tried to look mad, but the fact that Sasuke kept staring at his naked body made him want

to smile. 'Oops', Sasuke thought, quickly turning away, and after a momments pause he sighed because he

realized that this is as good a time as any to tell Naruto how he felt. "I was watching you sleep."

"Watching me sleep? Why?" demanded Naruto.

Turning his gaze back to Naruto and closing the gap between them he said,"because I love you Naruto, I always

have, and I want to take our relationship to the next level, and I hope you feel the same way." Naruto was

surprised and I guess it showed on his face.

**--**

**Normal POV:**

Seeing the expression on Naruto's face and misreading it for a look of disgust, Sasuke began to leave, but

before he could take a step Naruto's expression changed. He was smiling. " Sasuke, I feel the same way, I want

to be with you. " was his reply. At that momment Sasuke grabbed him and began kissing him passionately, oh

how he had been longing to do that. Naruto was very pleased with Sasuke's actions and eagerly returned the

kiss, leaning in further to deapen it, rubbing his tongue on Sasuke's bottom lip as if asking permission to enter.

Sasuke opened his mouth slightly and Naruto began exploring every inch of it as he could. The kiss lasted several

minutes before they pulled apart. Then Sasuke began taking off his clothes, seeing as how his partner was already

naked. Naruto stood back and watched Sasuke undress, enjoying the show. When Sasuke was completely naked

he looked him up and down, his eyes lingering for a momment on his throbbing phenis. The two boys made thier

way to the bed and once they were there they began kissing again, thier aching members rubbing up against one

anothers. Sasuke put one leg on each side of Naruto, so that he was now straddling him and lowered his mouth to

Naruto's neck and began sucking tenderly, stopping occasionaly to blow lightly on the moist skin. He slowly

worked his way down. He kissed a path down Naruto's chest until he reached a nipple and then he wrapped

his tongue around it, earning a moan from his love. After teasing Naruto's nipple for a momment be gave a gentle

bite making Naruto moan again, it was both asurprised and pleased moan. Pleased with himself Sasuke began

working his way down again. He kissed his way down Naruto's stomach, lingering a second to place an extra

kiss around Naruto's belly button. He kept going down until he finaly reached his destination, Naruto's phenis.

He firmly grabbed it and, locking eyes with Naruto, slowly began to suck, never taking his eyes from Naruto's.

Naruto, burrying his hands in Sasuke's hair, arched his back and let out a moan. His hips began to rise and fall

with Sasuke's motion and his breathing was getting heavier, he was almost at his climax. Then at that momment

Sasuke playfully bit down causeing Naruto to explode, while moaning Sasuke's name. Sasuke swished his tongue

around to get all of the cum that he could. Then when Naruto was completely dry he reluctantly pulled away from

Naruto and moved up to kiss him, giving Naruto a chance to taste himself on Sasuke's lips. Then Naruto leaned

forward and whispered in Sasuke's ear, " I love you."

"I love you too Naruto, and _thank you_."

**--**

**THE END!! MY FIRST FANFIC IS DONE, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
